


Shower Thoughts

by OnyxStitches



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStitches/pseuds/OnyxStitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam gets the house to himself he spends the time relaxing in the shower and thinking of Mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Thoughts

The nice thing about being home alone was that he didn’t have to worry about being overheard, Adam decided. Most of the time there was Jesse or some wolves wandering about the house forcing him to watch what he said or did. He knew that sharing his home with the pack was part of being the alpha but sometimes he just wanted his home to himself. To just be able to kick back and relax a little.

Which had somehow wound up with Adam in the shower trying to relax under the hot spray.

Eyes closed, he let his thoughts drift off as the water’s spray misted down his back. His thoughts flickered over many things before settling on his neighbour.

Mercy. The little coyote next door.

Adam groaned when he felt heat start to fill his groin. Probably not the best topic to think of when alone in the shower.

Then again he did have the house to himself today.

The thoughts came easily after that. At first in just teasing glimpses. Her soft skin, those pretty brown eyes of hers, Mercy’s teasing grin. That time he’d walked in on her about to shift and seen her naked. He’d tried not to look but had seen her anyways.

He’d always wanted to see what her skin tasted like. Had wondered what it would feel like to pull her naked form close and press against her soft breasts. He’d dreamed of laying her down on the forest floor and devouring her until she broke apart screaming in his hands. Even his wolf wanted to posses her in such a way.

His hand slid down and wrapped tight around the silky hard flesh between his legs. He’d always wanted to know how it would feel sinking into her; feeling her tight heat ripple and clench around him as he thrust.

Adam began to move his hand slowly up and down in long langue strokes. He imagined Mercy would be cautious the first time she got her hands on him. That she’d be gentle when she touched his hardness. It would feel fantastic, the play of her calloused touch over him.

He started sliding his hand faster and faster. Twisting his wrist at the tip before pulling back down. Would she keep touching him or would she drop to her knees and take him in? If she did he could slide his hands into that silky hair of hers and direct her. His hand clenched at that thought. Yes, he would like that. Tugging lightly to direct her in what he liked while watching that sassy little mouth wrapped tight around him.

If Adam kissed Mercy after would she taste like him?

His head dropped back and he groaned. Marking her like that would please his wolf greatly. The thought of covering his coyote in his scent until everyone knew she was his and _taken_ made his wolf purr. Yes, he wanted that.

It was that thought that carried him over into climax. He came shuddering and growling out Mercy’s name as his seed splattered the shower stall. For a second as he closed his eyes Adam could picture her doing the same. Head thrown back and body bowed under the strength of her orgasm as he pounded into her.

He smiled as he stepped out of the shower to towel off. All of that was just fantasy for now, but soon it wouldn’t be. He’d been very patient these last few years and now his coyote hunt was coming to an end. Mercy would give in soon, and when she did he’d have more than just fantasy.


End file.
